With the maturation of Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) wireless communications systems, there is a need to manage steadily increasing data rates while reducing power consumption. One known area for reduced power consumption relates to the forwarding of received data to other protocol stack layers in each transmission time interval (“TTI”). Specifically, it is known to receive Internet Protocol Packets and, rather than forwarding the Internet Protocol Packets in each TTI, the LTE protocol stack bundles the received Internet Protocol Packets and forwards them to the application layer only once every n-th TTI. This procedure is known as Internet Protocol Packet Bundling. When applied, it reduces the frequency of a full data path between protocol stack layers, which itself results in power savings. Yet, this benefit in power consumption comes with the cost of additional delay in forwarding received Internet Protocol Packets. For services like internet browsing and file transfer, a few milliseconds of delay do not significantly affect performance and can be easily tolerated. For real-time critical services, however, such as Voice over Internet Protocol, non-buffered streaming video, or gaming data, even minimal delay can be undesirable and can result in poor or unacceptable performance.